Broken World
by WillStoneFlower02
Summary: All color drains from Obito's life when Rin dies. He walks the black and white streets of The Leaf with a hole in his heart and makeshift dreams. He buried himself underneath training and work to forget the pain, but nothing made him feel...happy. He misses her, and when he is scraped for the Ninja World, he's able to find a new dream, her. (Obito X Rin) Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

Five minutes. That's all it took. The enemy came, they saw, and they conquered. The threat was eliminated, and mission was complete. As fast as they came, they left. No one was left alive; at least no one important.

Kakashi and I are the only ones left after the attack. I lay there in a puddle of my own blood. Blades connect my arms to the ground and a knife is sticking out of my stomach. I glaze my eyes over to Kakashi.

His mask is burned off, along with most of his clothing. His right leg is bent backwards, but that doesn't stop him from breathing. The more I look at him, the more hate boils up inside of me.

He killed Rin.

His hand went straight through her heart; I saw her lifeless body fall with a thud.

While my heart was shattering, the enemy took that time to leave me half dead.

It should have been me, I should have died. Not Rin, not poor Rin. She left, and I didn't even tell her how I feel. I didn't even say goodbye. I could have interfered, I could have been strong. But I was weak, and my weakness lead Rin to her death. My lip starts to quiver as I break the most basic of shinobi code: I cry.

I cry until my tears mix with the blood around me, until my hands turn numb and my body cold. Until a red moon emerges out of the clouds and sheds it's light on me.

* * *

><p><em>Three years later<em>

I spent my 18th birthday slaughtering the people who once killed someone very precious to me. Someone whom I still mourn to this day.

"Mission complete, Sensei." I say kneeling down.

"Obito…" Minato says through a trouble face. "You've killed the people that hurt you, is your dream complete? Do you feel fulfilled?"

I sigh. We've had this talk before. Him warning me that going down the path of revenge is a cold and lonely path. That I'll crumble before I complete it.

But I ignored his warnings, and went down that path anyways. For the past three years I shed blood and tears to kill those people. While Kakashi went to be a jounin teacher, I became a soulless ambu. I locked my feeling away into a chest three years ago, and kept them there ever since. The day she died, I died, cause a heart doesn't have to stop beating to be dead.

Minato's question lingers in the room.

"Do you feel like you've completed this goal of yours?" he asks biting his lip.

"Yes." I say in a monotone voice, but something inside me isn't right. The hole in my heart isn't filled, and I don't really feel like I did anything. I've killed the people who hurt me, and I don't feel like I did anything. When I was going to get my revenge, I thought it would feel sweet, but instead it feels like I need more.

"Do you have a new goal then?"

I stop and think, do I? For the past three years all I ever thought about was to kill those ninjas, did I ever think of what I would do after?

"Obito, maybe you should mentor some students of your own? Kakashi says he loves mentoring my son and his team, maybe you could join him?"

My breath catches in my throat.

"I'm not supposed to grow any personal connections. I gave my life to the village." I say looking at the ground.

Minato sighs. "Then I release you from ambu duties."

My head snaps up. "You can't do that. I made an oath."

"Well then, I can dispel that oath. I have that power."

"No! Please! I like being ambu!" My mind hurts. This is the first time in years I've lashed out. I forgot to keep my feelings in check. They've slipped out from the chest.

"Obito, listen. You've traded yourself over to be nobody. Was selling your soul really worth the revenge?"

The room falls silent as I think about that night. _Not at all. _

"Yes." I lie.

"Fine. What's your dream now then?" Minato asks.

"I-I don't know." I lie as I look at my feet. I know my dream, it's to fill the hole in my heart, to bring Rin back to me somehow.

"Then I'll make one for you. Abandon your post as ambu and come back to this world." With a hushed voice, he adds, "and move on."

* * *

><p>The summer night greets me as I storm out of Sensei's office. It's enough expelling me from ambu, but telling me to "move on!?" Lucky guy never lost anything in his life! I clench my fists. Rin died and everybody 'moves on.' Was she not important? Was I the only one who avenged her death?<p>

Because of Kakashi, Rin died. And now he's mentoring some stupid team trying to forget that he killed my best friend?

A black blur flies across my vision. It jolts me from my thoughts and I activate my sharingan to chase the black figure. There's no way an intruder will hurt anyone in my village. Chakra bursts alive within my eyes. I trace his every move and throw kunai to slow him down. The figure falls, revealing a man with a spiral mask on.

I teleport next to it. With my eyes swirling, I preform the hand sighs for fire.

"Wait. I can help you bring her back." The masked man croaks.

I stop what I'm doing. Is he talking about-

"Rin."

My hands fall.

The figure takes this time to shoot a sword through my stomach.

I grunt in pain and jump back. The masked man runs towards me and, with his sword, slices my finger off.

I recoil. He's fast. _Very fast._ Faster than anyone I've ever fought. My sharingan spirals and I try to analyze him.

With blood oozing out of my hand, I panic. He slices off the finger that make it possible to wield hand signs. I'm useless without jutsus. Realizing this, I start to really panic. _I'm going to die_.

A red moon shines above me.

"I hope I helped your dream" I hear the wind whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! I know it's been a while, but well, I guess you could say life happened. I'm so sorry I haven't been active in months! I've been fiddling with ideas, and finally got enough inspiration to write! Please tell me what you think, I'd love to hear it! Also constructive criticism is more than welcomed here! (Believe me, I need it) Also please leave a review, like, or follow..those help tons! Thank youuu~<strong>

**Krissy out**


	2. Chapter 2

_Three years later_

I spent my 18th birthday slaughtering the people who once killed someone very precious to me. Someone whom I still mourn to this day.

"Mission complete, Sensei." I say kneeling down.

"Obito…" Minato says through a trouble face. "You've killed the people that hurt you, is your dream complete? Do you feel fulfilled?"

I sigh. We've had this talk before. Him warning me that going down the path of revenge is a cold and lonely path. That I'll crumble before I complete it.

But I ignored his warnings, and went down that path anyways. For the past three years I shed blood and tears to kill those people. While Kakashi went to be a jounin teacher, I became a soulless ambu. I locked my feeling away into a chest three years ago, and kept them there ever since. The day she died, I died, cause a heart doesn't have to stop beating to be dead.

Minato's question lingers in the room.

"Do you feel like you've completed this goal of yours?" he asks biting his lip.

"Yes." I say in a monotone voice, but something inside me isn't right. The hole in my heart isn't filled, and I don't really feel like I did anything. I've killed the people who hurt me, and I don't feel like I did anything. When I was going to get my revenge, I thought it would feel sweet, but instead it feels like I need more.

"Do you have a new goal then?"

I stop and think, do I? For the past three years all I ever thought about was to kill those ninjas, did I ever think of what I would do after?

"Obito, maybe you should mentor some students of your own? Kakashi says he loves mentoring my son and his team, maybe you could join him?"

My breath catches in my throat.

"I'm not supposed to grow any personal connections. I gave my life to the village." I say looking at the ground.

Minato sighs. "Then I release you from ambu duties."

My head snaps up. "You can't do that. I made an oath."

"Well then, I can dispel that oath. I have that power."

"No! Please! I like being ambu!" My mind hurts. This is the first time in years I've lashed out. I forgot to keep my feelings in check. They've slipped out from the chest.

"Obito, listen. You've traded yourself over to be nobody. Was selling your soul really worth the revenge?"

The room falls silent as I think about that night. _Not at all. _

"Yes." I lie.

"Fine. What's your dream now then?" Minato asks.

"I-I don't know." I lie as I look at my feet. I know my dream, it's to fill the hole in my heart, to bring Rin back to me somehow.

"Then I'll make one for you. Abandon your post as ambu and come back to this world." With a hushed voice, he adds, "and move on."

* * *

><p>The summer night greets me as I storm out of Sensei's office. It's enough expelling me from ambu, but telling me to "move on!?" Lucky guy never lost anything in his life! I clench my fists. Rin died and everybody 'moves on.' Was she not important? Was I the only one who avenged her death?<p>

Because of Kakashi, Rin died. And now he's mentoring some stupid team trying to forget that he killed my best friend?

A black blur flies across my vision. It jolts me from my thoughts and I activate my sharingan to chase the black figure. There's no way an intruder will hurt anyone in my village. Chakra bursts alive within my eyes. I trace his every move and throw kunai to slow him down. The figure falls, revealing a man with a spiral mask on.

I teleport next to it. With my eyes swirling, I preform the hand sighs for fire.

"Wait. I can help you bring her back." The masked man croaks.

I stop what I'm doing. Is he talking about-

"Rin."

My hands fall.

The figure takes this time to shoot a sword through my stomach.

I grunt in pain and jump back. The masked man runs towards me and, with his sword, slices my finger off.

I recoil. He's fast. _Very fast._ Faster than anyone I've ever fought. My sharingan spirals and I try to analyze him.

With blood oozing out of my hand, I panic. He slices off the finger that make it possible to wield hand signs. I'm useless without jutsus. Realizing this, I start to really panic. _I'm going to die_.

A red moon shines above me.

"I hope I helped your dream" I hear the wind whisper.

* * *

><p>I wake up with a jolt. My breathings rapid and I feel light headed. I'm sitting down at a desk and the air smells like sweat and markers. Is this how it's like being dead?<p>

"Obito!" a rusty voice shouts.

My eyes focus on…Sarutobi!?

"Pay attention for once! You can sleep after class."

I hear snickers all over me and as I turn my head, I see that I'm in a classroom. I scan my eyes until I see Kureni giggling. My heart stops.

She died two years ago.

I whip my head at my hands, who a few minutes ago were bloody and missing fingers, are now fine. I turn them over and stare at them speechless. I clench and unclench them, then I look over at my stomach. The bloody gash isn't there anymore. I try not to freak out, but it's really hard. This can't be real.

I try to activate my chakra to get out of this genjutsu, but _its not there. _I try again and again, but nothing happens. It's like chakra's been whipped off this world.

The board says something about America and European nations. What the heck is that!? What's America? Why is it a country? Where's the Hidden Leaf?

And if that's not weird enough, why is the Third Hokage teaching class?

The bell rings before I pass out from confusion. Everybody gets up and I copy their actions.

Step one in being a ninja: Blend in.

They all walk out of the classroom and into a long, massive hallway. I follow them hopelessly confused, but when they start getting in their cars. _Where the heck are they going?_

I stand there looking at these cars roar to life. I'm so confused right now.

* * *

><p>Soon, I'm the only kid left outside of school. I decide to walk around and analyze the area. A sigh that reads: <em>SOUTHERN HILL UNIVERSITY<em>. I'm not in the Leaf anymore, that's for sure.

My stomach grumbles and I lay down my backpack to see if I have any food in there. I open the zipper and a mass of books and paper meets my eyes. I sit down and sort everything out. The fall sun warms my back. I get out a laptop and three books that have to do with engineering, and a storybook, which I'm guessing is an assignment. I then go through my notes and folders. I'm supposed to be learning about early engineering in America, and I'm relieved to see that my name is still Obito Uchiha when I see it written in sloppy handwriting on the top right of all my papers.

After all the work is sorted, I find $5.27 in a wallet, my student ID, my drivers license, keys, headphones, a phone, and a granola bar. I gladly munch on that granola bar. I slid open my phone and search my contacts. The last person I texted was a man named "Madara."

My head hurts, this is way too much. So far I know I battled a masked man, got sent into a different word, I go to college, I have no idea where I live, and I'm still hungry.

I cram all my stuff in my bag and think of what I would do if I were on a mission.

Seek information.

I throw on my backpack and walk back into the school building.

* * *

><p>I was just about to open the school doors when I heard my name. I turn my head around and see a familiar blonde waving at me.<p>

"Sensei!" I nearly pass out of relief. Minato will know what to do! He always does.

Minato stops waving and gives my a confused look.

"Obito," he says, "Are you coming to practice today?"

What practice.

"Uh, y-ya! Umm, practice for…"

"Soccer! Gosh Obito, get dressed and be on the field in 5."

"Y-yes Sensei!"

"And stop calling me that! It's coach." Minato says as he retreats to the field to join the others.

I watch him leave and stand there dumbfounded. Where the heck is the changing room.

After a few minutes of aimless walking, I finally see a building that reads, _CHANGING ROOMS._ I enter the boys section, and am greeted with sweaty socks and axe cologne.

Typical changing room.

I see showers on my right, and bathrooms on my left. After awhile I finally stop my locker and begin to strip from my current clothes to those laid out to me. It's a white jersey that has the number 0 on the back, and navy blue pants. I tie my neon orange cleats on and run out the door.

When I finally make it to the field, the "coach" stops practice and the whole team waits for me to join them. I smile goofily and stumble into the circle.

"You're late again, Obito."

My head whips to the familiar voice.

Kakashi stands leaning over me with an annoyed face, well half his face is annoyed, the other half is under a mask.

I nearly hug him I'm so happy to see him. I got Sensei and Kakashi, they can surely help me get out of here! Plus they're all playing along with this world like I am!

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, and you know, I had to take another road to avoid bad luck! But I'm here now!" A wide smile spreads across my face and I put my hands behind my head.

"Dimwit." He spits at me.

A few kids snicker, and I stand there shocked. _Was it something I did?_

"Alright settle down, now that we got the whole team, I want three laps around the field, _sprinting._" Minato Sensei finishes. No, sorry, the _coach_ finishes.

We all jolt into a sprint.

* * *

><p>I put my face under the steaming showerhead and let the water tickle down my face. Sweat and dirt pile up under my feet. I run a hand full of shampoo through my matted hair and begin to rinse and repeat. I grab my towel and wrap it around myself as I turn off the water.<p>

My muscles are somewhat sore, and I don't understand how I came dead last in those sprints. I've been training for ambu for three years, could run miles without a problem, and could jump and dodge like it was my second nature, but I can't run three simple laps?

I force my tense muscles out of the shower and go over to put on my school clothes. While I change, I look over at my team. Kakashi, Asuma and Gai are the only people I recognize. Kakashi's bouncing a soccer ball on his knees while ignoring Gai rant about our upcoming game, and Asuma is sneaking out to light a cigar. Nothing's changed.

Once I get fully dressed, I walk out the door with Kakashi following behind me. I pull my phone out of my pocket and open the app Instagram.

It's just pictures of people's food and selfies. I was expecting something a little more…useful.

I scroll through my profile and gather more information about my life in this world. I've been playing soccer since three years ago, I go to the gym on Tuesdays, and I live in a dorm by myself. Not bad information.

I look up to see where I'm going and that's when I bump into a brown haired girl.

"S-sorry! I wasn't looking.!" I exclaim while picking up her things.

She turns around and I get a good look at her face.

I drop my bag and my knees go weak.

"Rin." The foreign name escapes my mouth. My heart starts pounding, something that hasn't happened in years.

"Obito," she whispers somewhat frightened, "Obito, are you okay?"

"I found you."

A hand forcefully grabs my shoulder and slams me to the ground. I fall onto the pavement with my things scattering everywhere.

"Get away from my girlfriend, freak."

I look up to see Kakashi putting an arm around Rin's waist. She doesn't meet my eyes.

"Kakashi, you knew about this?" I ask eyeballing Rin.

"What the heck are you talking about? Rin and I have been dating since last year."

Wait _what_. Kakashi's just a spawn in this world too? Does that mean Minato…

"Wait is Sensei also not a part of this?"

"What's gone to your head Obito? Reading to much of those fairytales?" He laughs and kicks dirt in my face.

"Let's just go Kakashi." Rin pleas.

"Fine." He spits.

He turns Rin around and both of them walk off into the evening while I'm left sitting on the sidewalk, shocked.

Fairytales? I gather my backpack and shuffle through until I see the storybook. I whip it open and my breath catches. It's my story.

My eyes widen in fear. It's me, I'm in there. I'm going to ninja school, being late for practice, training with Sensei.

My breathing becomes unstable as I back away from the book. Was it not real this whole time? Was I living a fairytale? My shaky hands quickly put the book away in my bag and I race to the dorms.

There's no freaking way my life was a fairytale. No, it was real, it had to be real. I really was a ninja, all the blood, sweat and tears. They were real.

I swing open my door, kick off my shoes, and enter the room. I then lock the door and shut all the blinds. I run to my desk in a panic and go through all the drawers, not even knowing what I'm looking for. I see study guides, pens and pencils, and paper clips. In frustration, I throw everything off my desk and throw my story book on it.

I stare at the cover, not daring to open the novel itself. To much has happened today, and I'm really tired. I look over at my right arm, covered in scars from the incident, and trace the scars. I trace and trace until I'm positive they're real. I take a few deep breaths and open the book to the first page. On the right side of the novel is writing, on the left side is a drawing.

I skim the first page and realize it's talking about my first day in the Academy. How I came late and nervous, and how I was so loud and fresh the teacher put me in the corner. It reads that I yelled that I'm going to be Hokage, and abolish the law of time-outs. The picture illustrates me throwing fried beans in Kakashi's hair.

It's scary cause it's true. My memory still holds those images. My arms start to shake and I feel bile rise up to my throat. I rush to the bathroom and puke in the toilet. This can't be real.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I had so much fun writing it! I'm going to try extra super hard to complete this story! Poor Obito's so confused! Don't worry though guys, he'll sort things through! AND OMG GUYS THE LATEST EPISODE ABOUT LITTLE OBITO IS SO CUTE I CANNOT! Poor baby's gone though so much! *hugs him until all the booboo's go away* Anyways, tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! I'd also really appreciate if you could followfavorite this story, or maybe even review! It helps so much, and motivates me to write more. Again thank youu!**

**Toodles!**

**~Krissy**


	3. Chapter 3

I spent all night reading that book. It ended with me fighting a masked man under a red moon. After that, all the pages are blank. I barely got two hours of sleep. My eye bag game is so strong today.

I sit down in first period and open up my textbook. I pretend to read while I think about what to do with myself. Rin won't talk to me because Kakashi's her boyfriend. Since when did _that _happen?

My head shoots up to see Minato start the class. He starts teaching about physics, but my brain is too clustered to focus. Does he still have Kushina as his wife and Naruto as his son? I'll have to find out soon. Meanwhile, I have to finish three projects and go to practice today. Eww practice. I don't get why my physical condition has weakened so much, it annoys me to no end. Do you even know how long I trained to be ambu! Now it's all ruined, and I have to start from scratch.

I look around the class and see Kureni again. She died in the ninja world from a freak accident, why is she alive in this one? Same goes for Rin, why is she alive? I'm beginning to wonder if the masked man had anything to do with this. Back in the fight I accepted death, but what greeted me was a whole other world. I was panicked, scared, and confused, but when I saw Rin I felt as if though someone breathed life into my lungs. My dull ninja life was replaced with purpose, and I finally found my new dream; Rin.

I was given a second chance to start my life over, and I'm going to take it.

But Rin doesn't remember me the way I remember her. I remember your late night conversations, your rainy day sleepovers, and most importantly, our bond.

I open my notebook to a blank page and start writing down what's on the board. I need to participate in this new life too, and I need to start by keeping my grades up. Then after that, I need to scan that book again. Who wrote it, and why is it about me? How did the author get my whole life in perfect detail?

"Oh and class, make sure to come to the soccer game on Friday." _Coach_ Minato says.

Awh crap, that's right! I have a soccer game tomorrow, this means that practice will be super hard today. I internally groan. My calves are still sore from yesterday, and I hate it, I'm so much stronger than this. The bell rings and I pack up all my things for the next class. I linger around until everyone leaves and walk up to Minato.

"So, _coach, _how's the kid?" I ask hoping that he still has Naruto as a son, if he doesn't this'll be super awkward.

"Naruto? He's fine. Why?"

"Uh just wondering." I smoothly cover up, "How olds the sport?"

"Just turned sixteen actually," Minato says while heading out the door, I follow him.

"Is he coming to the game tomorrow?"

"I think so, he comes to every game. Kushina's coming too, so you guys better win." He says with a sheepish smile.

"Sen-Coach, do you know anything that happened between Kakashi and Rin, like why they're together?"

Minato looks a little startled, "Uh, why are you asking me this?"

_Crap Obito, cover it up._

"Well ya see, I just wanna know what people are saying about it. Like umm did Kakashi and I have a fight?"

"Obito, I really don't know anything about this. I'm your coach, not your dad so don't expect any advice from me that doesn't have to do with soccer."

Wow this is new. Back in the ninja world, Minato Sensei was exactly like a father to me, since I never had one. He would always give me fatherly advice and cheer me up. Talking to him now is like talking to a stranger.

"S-sorry for bothering you." I say with my eyes on the floor.

"Obito I-'" the bell rings and I turn around to my second block class.

I sit down and get out a piece of notebook paper and a pencil. I scribble down the information I just learned. Minato, Naruto, and Kushina are still a family. Minato and I aren't homies…_yet. _Kakashi and I aren't on speaking terms.

I turn my head to my seat partner and am a little surprised to see Kureni. Wait, this is a perfect chance to ask him about Kakashi and Rin.

"Uh..Kureni"

She turns attention towards me and her eyes pierce through mine.

"D-do you know anything about umm," wow this is getting really awkward, "anything about R-Rin and Kakashi?" My voice falters.

Her lips form a smirk and a mischievous glint shines in her eyes.

"Rumor says that after the _fight, _he suddenly started liking Rin. After class on the second day of school, they meet in private, and ever since then they were a thing." She leans in closer to me, obviously enjoying this. Gossip's a girl thing I guess.

"I remember after the fight, you didn't come to school for three days. That's when they made their whole dating thing public. Kakashi rubbed it in your face when you came back to school, and…well stuff happened and you both got sent to guidance. After that, Kakashi's made it even more of an effort to be closer to Rin."

"So he's just dating her to make me jealous."

"Bingo."

My blood boils. Rin is being dated for publicity, basically abused by Kakashi to make a point.

Kureni smiles as she sees my face grow red. "What are you going to do about it?" she asks.

"Freaking slaughter that punk." I reply with clenched fists.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I exchange phone numbers with Kureni and rush to soccer practice. I promised to text her after practice, and she promised to help me with all this crap.

I change and run out on the field, making an effort not to be late. Minato eyes me slowly, "Your not late, what happened?"

"Felt like changing things up today." I say while putting my hands behind my head. Oh man Sensei, you don't even know what's about to go down.

Soon the whole team gathers and Sensei splits us up into two teams; team Kakashi vs. Team Gai. I'm on team Gai, and play defense. Kakashi plays offense, and well…stuff is about to go down.

When coach blows the whistle, Kakahsi rushes out and whips the ball towards my goal. I use my ninja knowledge to pull me through the game. It's simple really, just observe everyone's position, and predict their next moves.

I see Kakashi with the ball and run full force towards him, he sees me coming and does a half turn and darts left. I chase after him and analyze his next move. A side step, I got him now. He steps, I block, kick, and get the ball. I turn and run as fast as I can towards the offense, and that's when I kick the ball off to me teammate and finally rest.

I return to my post to see Kakashi giving me the death glare, and I gladly return it.

The game continues with me kicking the ball back to offense, and not letting a single goal get in. By the time the game ends, we score 4-1. A great victory if I do say so myself.

We head to the locker room, where I see Rin waiting for Kakashi. It nearly breaks my heart for her to be with someone else, but that doesn't stop me from having butterflies in my stomach whenever I see her. I quickly rush in the locker room when I hear her exclaim Kakashi's name. It makes me sick; I just can't wait what Kureni has in store.

I enter the steaming shower and let my muscle relax. After practice, Coach Minato came to me and asked how I got so good. I said it was luck and he laughed and patted me on the back. Guess who's getting put in the game tomorrow. This guy.

I smile as I run shampoo through my hair. After I rinse, I reach for my towel, only to discover that it's missing along with all my clothes.

I panic.

I'm naked and there's nothing to cover with. I poke my head through the shower curtains and see that my backpack is also missing. The team already left, and I'm the only one here. This is bad, real bad. I can't just run home naked! And they took my phone! I'm in a pickle here.

I step out of the shower in complete panic and run to my locker, quickly unlocking it and shuffling through my gym bag, which contains all my sweaty clothes. I'm going to murder whoever did this to me.

"I think everyone left, do you have the candy?" I hear a feminine voice ask on the other side of the door.

Crap! I literally whip out a pair of unwashed boxers and violently put them on just before the door squeaks open. I see the poor girls look terrified as they see me standing in a puddle of soapy water with nothing but boxers on. I can feel my face turn a bright shade of red while they squeal and drop candy everywhere.

"W-we didn't know anyone was in here!" one of them squeaks while covering her eyes. They all spin around and run out the door screaming.

I can feel my cheeks burning, as I put on soggy pants wet with sweat and rush out the door in frustration.

While walking home, I find my stuff shoved in a trashcan under a streetlamp. I pick everything up and quickly throw on my sweatshirt. It was freezing walking home shirtless on a fall night. I take my phone out of my backpack and open my messages as I walk home. I got one from Kureni about ten minutes ago.

I spend the night doing projects and texting Kureni about my 'revenge.' We agree that I'll be the star player at the game tomorrow, and Kakashi will be jealous for sure. Around 3 a.m. I finish everything, and by that time Kureni is fast asleep. I lay awake in bed with the storybook besides me. It's really weird texting a girl that died two years ago. I open up the book and start reading about my first mission as a genin, when I was assigned to catch a cat! I remember I thought it was the coolest mission there was.

Those were definitely not stories. They were real, I tell myself as I drift off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCXCXCXCCXCCXCCXCXCCXCCXCCXCCCXC

Two minutes before the game I take a swig of water. This is it, I can beat Kakashi.

I stand in position, motionless, while I wait for the referee to blow to whistle to start the game. Coach Minato put me as offense, along with Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma. I literally cannot wait to kick their butts.

The whistle blows and I sprint towards the ball with full force. My eyes scan the opponents and analyze openings. I run past the offense, then defense. I hear people from the crowd and my team shouting my name. This is it, my glory moment! I kick the ball with all my might and watch it sail towards the goal. It's not even 30 seconds and we shoot our first goal!

The crowd literally goes wild and I see some little kid spill his popcorn everywhere. Then, in the corner of my eyes, I see Rin. She has both hands clasped together and a light blush on her face. I quickly look away and can feel my cheeks heating up.

The whistle blows and I get back into position. I can feel Kakashi death glare me from behind and I just laugh. In your face you stuck up brat.

The whistle blows and we're off again. This time, Kakashi has possession of the ball, and has no intention of passing it. I watch him swiftly run towards the goal, when suddenly another kid kicks it pass him and heads towards our goal. I wait for the defense to get the ball back, and it turns into a battle over there. I stay in position and my eyes scan the crowd.

I look back at Rin, and see that her eye's are on Kakashi. She's fallen under a spell, and it looks almost impossible to break her free.

Our team manages to kick the ball back to us, and we play until the whistle blows signaling half time. The score is 4-5, with us loosing.

Minato calls us into a group huddle, and that's when I see Naruto cheering us one from the bleachers with Sakura and Kushina. My heart melts as I remember Naruto looking up to me, cute little Sakura mending my wounds, and Kushina always teasing me in a loving way. Now, all those things have been ripped away from me, and it makes me feel empty. I realize I have nothing in this world. No one to trust, no one to turn to, no one to talk to.

My eyes fall on my team as I hurry up and join the group huddle.

"Okay team, we're one goal short from a tie, but lets not make this a tie! Let's make this a victory! Kakashi, I want you to pass more, and Obito, keep up the great work. Also, Gai! Don't let in anymore goals! Got that!"

We all nod in unison.

"Alright, alright. Hands in! On three, we scream foxes! One, two, thre-"

"FOXES!"

We all disperse back on the field. Foxes huh? Wonder where that came from.

I look back at Naruto, and then at Rin. I have to start everything over, but this time I'm going to do it right. I'll tell Rin how I feel, and I'll be the big brother Naruto needed back in the ninja world.

I take my position and scan the crowd. Rin's eyes are on Kakashi, and Kakashi gives her a little wink. It makes my blood boil. When the whistle blows, I dart towards the ball. I'm going to show Rin that I got moves too, that I'm better than she thinks.

That I'm a somebody.


	4. Chapter 4

The game ends with us winning by two points, a motivational speech, and rain.

The whole team jumps together and we're all rubbing eachother's backs and patting our heads. I have the biggest, goofiest smile on my face as I hear the crowd still cheering, and our faces on the big screen. My feet are sore, and I'm exhausted, but it was all worth it.

After our team celebration, Minato sends all of us to the showers. This time I make sure no one will steal my clothes and keep an eye on them the whole time I shower.

I pop out of the cool water and throw my fresh clothes on. Today was such a good day! I can't wait to go home and crash for the weekend. With a big smile on my face, I exit the locker room, only to have my heart shattered in a million pieces.

I see Rin pressed up against the wall with Kakashi giving her sloppy kisses. She pants and he comes closer and closer, eventually placing his rough hands on her fragile waist. He pulls her towards him and she runs her hands through his hair.

I make an effort to move, to hide, but my legs betray me. My heart swells and a lump forms in my throat.

Kakashi releases the kiss and Rin burrows her head in his chest. He makes eye contact with me, and with a smirk on his lips, mouths the words, "I won."

I can feel each individual needle pierce into my heart.

I watch Kakashi put him arm around Rin and whisper something in her ear. She looks at him with a huge blush powdering her lips.

I should feel angry, but I'm too tired. Too tired of loosing, of putting in 110% of effort and getting back 40%.

It's over before it started. I aimlessly walk into the night, with the rain showering above me. I walk for hours around this world. I feel traffic lights and coffee shops all over town, and realize I'm like a ghost trapped in a moonless world. I miss you, Rin. Please come back to me.

My anger subsides, and as I stand in this street corner and watch these two roads meet I suddenly feel at peace. Maybe it's because it's at my feet lies the intersection of two distinct paths merging at the same point. Maybe cause it's a reminder of you and me, and the blissful bond we once shared. Without a care in the world, my arms around to shelter you from the cold; two souls kept warm by eachother's company. Two hearts dancing in the rain, two minds thinking the same thing. You want me to be yours, and I want you to be mine.

I don't know, maybe I'm crazy. Maybe time has finally outplayed me. Maybe I stopped seeing beauty in the little things, maybe I stopped appreciating the gift life brings. Maybe I'm in over my head.

I don't know, maybe this is normal. Maybe I stopped being myself after you left, maybe this is all a test. Maybe I failed, and I couldn't clean up the mess. Maybe that's why the rain suddenly feels colder against my skin. Maybe that whenever I try to apologize I don't know where to begin, or where to end. All these things that I've typed up in my mind I want to tell you. I just…can't bring myself to hit send. Maybe I messed up and I won't admit it. Maybe I'm a coward.

Seems like I've got all the time in the world, maybe I should do something about it, I mean, every minute without you seems like an hour. Maybe I'm a fool for distancing myself from you. Maybe that's why I couldn't admit that I loved you cause for some reason, I couldn't accept that maybe, just maybe, you might have loved me too.

But now that's gone, you died in the last world, and you're as good as dead in this one.

* * *

><p>The light seeping through my windows finds it's way to my eyes and wakes me up. I pull the blankets over my face, and with a heavy heart shut my eyes in an effort to go back to sleep, to leave this world. I try to sleep away the thought of Rin, but then she chases me through my dreams.<p>

I can't do this anymore. I get up and throw the blankets to the floor and punch the wall with my cold fists. "I'll never win." Tears stream down my face, as I break shinobi code. But who the heck cares!? Everything I've worked and dreamed for has been ripped away from me, and for a second, just a second, I thought I could play along. I thought that I could blend into this world like nothing happened, that somehow I could get my happy ending.

I look over to the storybook on my desk and throw another punch at the wall, making a small dent in it. Cupping my torn knuckles to my chest I throw the stupid book off my desk. I begin ripping pages and shaking the book, as if somehow, I'll get sucked back into that world, a world I understand. The pages fall one by one, littering my floor in some stupid story, a story I wish I could rewrite.

Taking a step back, the image of Kakashi putting his arm around Rin flashes through my head. I thought everything was fine, I thought I could talk to Kureni and get my revenge. I thought I would feel better, but the whole in my heart begins to grow deeper. It scares me how I will be able to fill it. If this disease eats my heart away…what will become of me?

I place my hand over my chest and feel the faint thuds my heart makes. It's still there. This pain will not kill my heart, and that's when I realize, a heart doesn't have to stop beating to be dead.

I can't find the will power to stay awake, and so I crawl back under my sheets and close my eyes, hoping that I can escape this world.

* * *

><p>I spend my entire Saturday in bed. I don't shower, don't eat, just sleep. It's tragic, I chuckle to myself. Before, I would have been training to hide these feelings. I would have been burned and bruised, but not hurt. The hole in my heart would not be digging into my flesh and piercing my bones. It wouldn't be affecting me like this.<p>

I throw off my covers and rub my empty stomach. Gosh I'm starving. I glance at the clock, 8 pm. Better get some grub.

I dig through my wallet and discover five dollars. How I'm going to survive tomorrow is unknown to me.

I grab my hoodie and walk out the door.

Walking through campus at night gives it this eerie feel, like someone's going to attack me at any sudden moment. I brush the feeling aside and walk down town. My muscles are sore after the game, especially my right ankle. It feels busted. I limp down the streets until I reach a pizza place. I look at the menu to see if I can afford anything, and am grateful a slice of pizza costs two dollars.

I come in, and immediately regret it when I spot Rin working at the register. My blood freezes, and my grief floods back. I try to stop my quivering lip and go up to her for my order. I probably look like a mess, but I don't care.

"Two slices of cheese pizza."

She turns around and her eyes widen. "Oh, Obito, h-how are you?" she says startled.

I rub the back of my neck and pretend like I haven't been crying over her for the past eight hours. "Fine I guess. How's work?"

"Never mind work! I hear you missed the team party. Why's that?" she asks punching in numbers on the register. "By the way, that'll be four dollars."

I hand her the money. "I was never informed." I state blankly.

"But you were the star player! Kakashi was supposed to tell you about it, are you sure he didn't text you or anything?"

That explains why I didn't hear about this.

"Speaking of Kakashi, how are you guys?" I ask slowly.

"Oh well…we're fine I guess." She says quietly. Her eyes don't meet mine, but stare at the ground.

"Rin. What happened?" I ask softly.

She hands my back my change and two slices of pizza. "Obito.." she states uncertainly.

"Come on Rin, there's a booth in the corner, we can sit there." I try.

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "I'd like that." She whispers as she takes off her apron and walks next to me to the booth.

Once seated, I look at her, take her in. She's here, alive, next to me. My heart flutters as I look at the love of my life. Wow, did I just think that?

"It's Kakashi." Rin states, still not meeting my eyes. "Last night, he…he took me to his house." She stops and looks at me with tears forming in her eyes.

"He hit me."

My breath freezes as my eyes widen in disbelief. He _hit _her!?

"I-it's my fault to be honest." She stutters out when I don't say anything.

"How. What could you have possibly done wrong?" I ask with anger mixing in my words.

"I…" she fiddles with her finger, "I wouldn't sleep with him."

I thought I was done enduring pain, but oh gosh, my pain has only just begun.

"Rin, I know you've probably heard this a thousand times, but you deserve better! You-"

"Obito stop! I love him! I would do anything for him! I will put all my effort into loving him." She pours out her heart to me.

I sign, letting her cry into her scarf. I watch it as her tears turn the soft blue fabric a soggy color.

"Rin." I make sure she looks into my eyes. "Love is not an effort. You can't make an effort to love. If you make an effort, there is no love. You flow into in, and allow it to happen. It's not a _doing_, it's a _happening_, without _any _effort." I finish with soft eyes.

Her nose is red and her eyes are puffy from crying. I give her a reassuring smile.

"It will come to you."

She brushes a few loose strands from her eyes and tucks them behind her ears.

"How can you be so sure?" she squeaks.

"Because Rin, I've been in love before." I say, my heart tugging in my chest. Just hours age, this girl caused me to go ballistic, and now, here she is, making me fall in love with her all over again.

Her head tilts a bit, "With who?"

_With you. And I still am._

"Enough about me." I say shoving a piece of pizza in my mouth. "Tell me what happened?" I ask gently.

She takes a deep breath trying not to let the tears spill again. "And why do you care so much? Aren't you and Kakashi in a fight?"

"Rin, I'm not therapist, but I promise you this; I will listen. I will care."

A smile tugs on her lips as fresh tears start to fall. "Thank you, Obito. I'm really happy you're here right now. I hope you know that."

Butterflies play in my stomach, and I get this warm feeling inside of me. A feeling I haven't felt in years.

"Kakashi," her face falls, "he took me over to his house last night after the party. He was sober, but that didn't stop him from throwing me on his bed. His breath burned my skin as he clawed his way on top of me." Her voice breaks and her hands cover her crying face.

I get up and sit down next to her, and in an attempt to comfort her; I rub her back with my arm. "It's okay, you're going to be okay." I whisper in her ear.

"No, it's not." She sobs. "I said I didn't want to. I said I'd call the cops if he'd touch me. But…he said I would do this if I loved him. And I course I love him! But…I refused, and so he hit me." Rin says while pulling the fabric of her oversized sweatshirt up, to reveal her bear shoulder.

It's bruised black and blue, and ugly sign that reminds me that I'm not the only one suffering in this world. Rin is too.

She quickly hides the bruise and looks at her hands. "But I guess I don't know what love is anymore."

"Rin," I nudge her on the shoulder to grab her attention. "I'm here for you. If you're having any trouble with that jerk, talk to me. I'll help you."

"Thank you, Obito." She says with a soft smile.

I give her my famous smile hoping that for once, everything will be okay.

"Ey! Back to work!" I hear an old man yell from across the room.

"That's my cue," Rin says getting up.

"Umm, talk to you later?" I ask fiddling with my fingers.

"Sure."

I watch her as she goes and take a deep breath. I'll need to start working soon if I want to survive in this world, I think as I eye my last dollar bill.

Getting up I decide to call it a day and walk out of the pizza place, looking back only twice to look at Rin. I missed her more than I thought. I'm not the only person who's fighting a battle in this world, she is too.

I walk off into the cold night and head back to my dorm. I stretch my tired arms as a yawn escapes my lips. Gosh I'm tired.

I walk into my dorm room and the mess of papers on the floor isn't there anymore. The book sits neatly on my desk, untouched. I rush to it and begin flipping the pages. Everything's the same! Is this some kind of sorcery?

I sigh. Giving up I make myself some hot cocoa and plop a candy cane in it. I change into my PJ's and pass out on my bed. I really need to get my life together. Sucking on the candy cane, I try to think of a reason to see Rin again. Maybe I'll see her on Monday and ask how everything's going with Kakashi? Ya…I think I'll do that.

**First off I wanna say I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in forever! Life got in the way and I haven't had the inspiration since the Naruto ending... unfortunately I don't think I'll be continuing this fic for one simple reason: I'm leaving the fandom. Sorry guys, but I can't do this anymore. The ending was a complete disappointment for me and I even ended up deleting my Tumblr account because of all the hate I was getting. My friends, who are artists and writers, got hate also for shipping NS. One of the NH shippers even death threatened my friend because she continued drawing NaruSaku. The fandom is ripping to shreds and I cannot be a part of this. Sorry once again, and I hope you guys can understand ~**


End file.
